


Нам нравится Майк (We Like Mike)

by RubyNury



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Drunken Confessions, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8370985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyNury/pseuds/RubyNury
Summary: Очень, очень нравится. Или история о том, чего Джон и Шерлок не будут делать никогда и ни за что. Кроме разве что в этой истории.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We Like Mike](https://archiveofourown.org/works/626492) by [cathedral_carver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathedral_carver/pseuds/cathedral_carver). 



//

  
**1\. Накладывать друг другу макияж, например**  


В один из необычайно тёплых для позднего сентября дней Джон вернулся домой из больницы пораньше и обнаружил Шерлока в ванной, где тот вертел в руках тюбик губной помады. В свете неяркого осеннего солнца плавали пылинки, окружая светящимся ореолом копну кудрей Шерлока, которые он забрал назад одним из галстуков Джона. Прислонившись к дверному косяку, Джон наблюдал, как Шерлок намазывает на губы помаду цвета запёкшейся крови.

– Ох, Шерлок, неужели тебе никто никогда не говорил, что ты и так от природы прекрасен? – Джон скрестил руки на груди и улыбнулся. Шерлок сжал губы, внимательно разглядывая своё отражение, и ничего не ответил.

– Пожалуйста, скажи, что это для расследования, – попросил Джон, слегка наклонив голову в добродушной иронии.

Шерлок также сделал что-то с глазами, отметил он про себя. Это «что-то» включало в себя слипшиеся от комков туши ресницы и безобразный оттенок бледно-голубых теней. Шерлок театрально вздохнул и раздражённо покосился на Джона в зеркале щедро намалёванным тушью глазом.

– Разумеется, Джон.

Джон окинул его внимательным взглядом.

– Мне лучше не спрашивать?

– Разумное решение.

– Действительно. – Джон не двинулся с места.

– Что-нибудь ещё? – поинтересовался Шерлок.

Джон задержал оценивающий взгляд на его губах, которые так и просились, чтобы их подчеркнули.

– Да нет, просто… Мне кажется, этот цвет для тебя темноват, вот и всё.

Шерлок вздохнул, а потом демонстративно проигнорировал его замечание.

– Мне всегда казалось, что тебе больше пошёл бы розовый. Даже, может, с лёгким сиреневым оттенком.

Ноль эмоций.

– К тому же ты всё делаешь неправильно, если хочешь знать. Но ладно, пойду выпью чаю, – Джон двинулся было из комнаты, но тут Шерлок, наконец, оторвался от зеркала.

– Что ты имеешь в виду?

– Например, глаза, – Джон остановился. – В смысле… нет, серьёзно? _Голубые_ тени? И зачем так много? Разве мама тебя не учила, что чем меньше, тем лучше?

Шерлок развернулся обратно к зеркалу и придирчиво вгляделся в своё отражение.

– Откуда ты вообще можешь…

– У меня есть сестра, если ты забыл. Мне порой приходилось часами ждать под дверью ванной, пока она экспериментировала со своим лицом. Ну и мне доставалось время от времени.

О, это интересно…

– _Вот как._

– Весь компромат уже давно уничтожен, так что можешь даже не пытаться.

– Хм. – Подозрительно. Шерлок недоверчиво хмыкнул, а потом задрал подбородок и выпятил губы. – Я всё же считаю, что с поставленной задачей я справился блестяще.

Джон пожал плечами.

– Ну, смотри сам.

– Это вызов или предложение?

– Решать тебе.

Шерлок приподнял бровь, прикидывая.

– Ладно. Действуй.

Закусив уголок рта, Джон подошёл к другу вплотную.

– Сядь, – скомандовал он.

Шерлок послушался и, присев на край ванны, вцепился в бортик побелевшими от напряжения пальцами. Оценивающе прищурившись, Джон принялся разглядывать его с таким пристальным вниманием, что Шерлоку стало отчасти неловко. Наконец, Джон решительно кивнул, намочил небольшое мягкое полотенце и аккуратно стёр с его лица всю краску.

– Правило номер один: всегда начинай с чистой кожи, – назидательно заметил он и, чуть приподняв лицо Шерлока за подбородок, повернул его сначала влево, потом вправо. Шерлок, неожиданно притихший, сидел смирно. – Так, ладно, приступим, – продолжил Джон. – Как правило, начинают с увлажняющего солнцезащитного крема, а тебе с твоей бледной кожей он просто необходим – солнце её чудовищно старит, так что… ты купил что-нибудь такое?

– Эм…

– Нет так нет, ничего страшного. Значит, его мы пропустим. На этот раз.

– Хорошо.

– Но на будущее...

– _Хорошо_.

– Ладно. Давай посмотрим, что у тебя тут вообще есть, – Джон коротко хлопнул в ладоши и, внимательно оглядев содержимое косметической коллекции Шерлока, взял небольшой бежевый тюбик. – О, корректор, – довольный сверх меры, улыбнулся он.

– Джон…

– Чш-ш. Запоминай хорошенько. Это же нужно для дела, так? Вот и отлично. Наносишь точечно под глазами, вдоль носа и на подбородок. Потом растушёвываешь, но только похлопывая, а не растирая.

– Понятно.

– Теперь крем-пудра. Это не самый подходящий оттенок, но на сейчас сойдёт. В следующий раз поищи что-нибудь в коллекции «вамп». Тут есть один важный нюанс: не забывай растушёвывать основу и вдоль челюсти. Обязательно.

Шерлок шумно сглотнул, когда пальцы Джона запорхали над его лицом, касаясь кожи лёгкими похлопываниями, и пока Джон трудился, Шерлок с необъяснимой отчётливостью отмечал, как чужое тёплое дыхание едва ощутимо овевает его щёки.

– Джон…

– _Обязательно_ , – настойчиво повторил тот. – Без исключений.

Ещё несколько минут он трудился в сосредоточенном молчании. Шерлок ненадолго закрыл глаза, стараясь отрешиться от (чувственных) невесомых движений слегка огрубевших пальцев Джона вдоль его подбородка.

– Готово. Так, теперь… обычно идут румяна, но сдаётся мне, они тебе ни к чему.

– Что?

– У тебя что-то всё лицо красное, – склонив голову набок, Джон обеспокоенно пригляделся к другу. – Ты плохо себя чувствуешь?

– Да. Нет. Отлично. Просто превосходно, – Шерлок открыл глаза, часто поморгал, подумал о ледяном душе и понял, что готов смотреть куда угодно, только не на Джона.

– Хм. Сейчас нам придётся румяна пропустить, но я тебе как-нибудь покажу, на что они способны. Это целое искусство само по себе.

– Кто бы мог подумать.

– У тебя тут нет подводки для глаз, но она совершенно незаменима, если хочешь создать изысканный образ, – он помешкал. – Ну, или завлекающий, если тебе нужен именно такой.

– Очень смешно.

Джон взял в руки компактный футлярчик.

– Тени для век, – открыв его, он вздохнул. – Что ж, ладно, голубые так голубые, но не так густо, как ты наложил до этого, – и, приступив к работе, он замурлыкал себе под нос мелодию, которую Шерлок не смог угадать на слух – что-то современное, популярное и безликое. – Великолепно. Теперь тушь. Посмотри вверх. Вниз. Отлично. Ну и наконец, губы. Лучше всего подошёл бы карандаш, но сегодня можем обойтись и помадой, – Джон слегка приподнял лицо Шерлока за подбородок. – Приоткрой рот. Совсем чуть-чуть. Вот так. Хорошо.

Он набрал немного помады на подушечку пальца и вдруг застыл в нерешительности, занеся палец над самыми губами Шерлока.

– В чём дело?

В тесной комнатке было не так уж тепло, но на рубашке Джона под мышками расползались пятна пота.

– Ни в чём, – и с тихим решительным вдохом Джон принялся наносить цвет на губы Шерлока, мягкими нежными движениями. В комнате слышалось только слегка учащённое дыхание Шерлока.

– У тебя рука дрожит, – сказал он, лишь бы сказать что-нибудь.

– Не разговаривай, – одёрнул его Джон. Он выпрямился и отошёл, вытирая палец о штанину. Окинул долгим взглядом результат своих трудов, сглотнул и отвёл глаза. – Ну вот, готово.

Шерлок встал, подошёл к зеркалу. И остановился как вкопанный. Повернул голову в одну сторону, в другую. Наклонился ближе, ещё ближе и ещё – пока едва не упёрся носом в зеркальную поверхность.

– Ну, что скажешь? – спросил Джон.

– Что тут скажешь… Ты явно выбрал не то призвание, Джон, – наконец, ответил Шерлок. – Я выгляжу… Я выгляжу _роскошно_.

– Да. Да, действительно. Лучше и не скажешь.

– Эти руки очевидно созданы для большего, чем обычная врачебная практика, – улыбнулся Шерлок, а потом порывисто подался к Джону и прижался губами к его щеке, оставляя чуть выше скулы яркий смачный отпечаток в форме своих губ.

Джон от изумления резко втянул воздух, засунул руки в карманы и отступил на шаг. Прекрасные, со вкусом накрашенные глаза смерили его долгим оценивающим взглядом.

– У тебя там след остался, – Шерлок показал пальцем.

– Ничего, – чуть покрасневший, с приоткрытым ртом, Джон не сводил с него глаз.

– Что-то не так?

– Нет, – Джон с такой силой закрыл рот, что клацнули зубы. Он помотал головой. – Нет, ничего. Просто тебе, пожалуй, стоит ещё выщипать брови.

//

**2\. Или разыгрывать пантомимы**

В один из хмурых слякотных дней в середине октября Джона чуть не подстрелили, но в последний момент обошлось. Однако вместо того, чтобы пасть на колени, вознося хвалу богам и обещая им в дар будущего перворожденного сына _,_ а потом направиться в ближайший паб и упиться до бесчувствия, как поступил бы любой _нормальный_ человек, он тут же прыгнул в Темзу и чуть не утонул. Шерлок мигом нырнул за ним, и тогда чуть не утонул уже он. Конец был близок, но в итоге злость одержала верх над переохлаждением, и Шерлок вместе со своим большим длинным и ужасно-тяжёлым-когда-намокнет пальто смогли-таки вытащить Джона на берег, а потом, насквозь промокшие, они втроём долго лежали в холодной жидкой грязи, хватая ртом воздух и клацая зубами, ликуя от мысли, что, в конечном счёте, смерть им не грозит. По крайней мере, сегодня.

– Это было ужасно глупо, – наконец отмер Шерлок. – Невообразимо, несусветно _глупо_. Ты вообще это понимаешь? Твой крохотный глупый мозг имеет хоть малейшее понятие, насколько чудовищно _глупо_ это было? – он отдавал себе отчёт в том, что повторяется, но зашкаливающая глупость произошедшего давала на это право. Он был настолько зол, что едва разжимал губы, и не только потому, что сейчас они по ощущениям походили на две ледышки, высеченные в куске льда побольше. В груди колючими морозными кристалликами разрасталось пронзительное жгучее чувство, и аналогия была полной, потому что он околел до мозга костей.

Джон закашлялся и поёжился.

– Виноват, – извинился он. Хотя виноватым при этом не выглядел нисколько. Только вымотанным и неожиданно посеревшим. У него был вид человека, чудом избежавшего неминуемой смерти. Он глупо улыбнулся. – А ведь я почти поймал его.

– Это. _Абсолютно. Не. Важно_. Ты. Ты. Ты. Такой. Такой, – у Шерлока просто не находилось слов. Он хотел снова сказать «глупый», но не рискнул. Замёрзший и донельзя злой, он хотел как следует встряхнуть Джона за грудки, чтобы полнее выразить своё крайнее неудовольствие, но в итоге не стал. Вместо этого они с пальто поднялись с земли, тяжело, мокро и неуклюже; грубо дёрнули Глупого Джона вверх за локоть и повели его домой.

Спустя два дня безостановочного швыряния в адрес Джона в высшей степени интеллектуальных и изобретательных оскорблений, которые не содержали банального определения «глупый», Шерлок слёг с чудовищной простудой («Возмездие свыше», – заметил Глупый Джон с Глупой Безмятежной Улыбкой). А спустя _ещё_ два дня беспрестанного кашля, чихания, поглощения бессчётного количества обжигающе горячего чая и драматичного пластания на любой мало-мальски подходящей мебели (независимо от того, свободна она или не очень) Шерлок натянул пижаму, завернулся в халат, оккупировал диван и поднял белый зачиханный платок в знак капитуляции. Джон же, как назло, был раздражающе здоров и крепок и не менее раздражающе не впечатлен его плачевным состоянием.

На третий день, читая утреннюю газету, он взглянул на Шерлока в неожиданном озарении.

– Ты какой-то молчаливый сегодня, – обратился он к синей фигуре на диване, распластавшейся посреди моря изведённых бумажных салфеток. – Даже слишком. С самого утра ещё ни разу не пожаловался.

Шерлок открыл рот, чтобы огрызнуться, но из горла вырвался только невнятный жалкий писк. Джон отложил газету.

– Прости, не расслышал, что?

Шерлок открыл рот снова и попытался ещё раз. И снова писк, сопровождаемый на этот раз бешеной жестикуляцией в области горла. Джон улыбнулся и глубокомысленно кивнул.

– Теперь ясно, – его слегка озябшие пальцы принялись нажимать и ощупывать Шерлоку горло и нижнюю часть челюсти. Шерлок закрыл глаза и постарался сдержать дрожь, потому что дело было вовсе не в холоде.

– Хм, тут немного припухло. Вот так больно?

Шерлок помотал головой.

– Что ж, похоже на типичный старый добрый ларингит. Из лечения рекомендую обильное питьё, постельный режим, а главное, никаких разговоров, – объявил он с самым серьёзным видом. А потом вдруг улыбнулся, широко и задорно. Шерлок резко поднялся и сел, скидывая на пол использованные бумажные салфетки и журналы. Джон с любопытством наблюдал, как он переворачивает на захламленном кофейном столике всё вверх дном в безуспешных поисках пригодного клочка бумаги.

– Ах, ручку мне, ручку! Полцарства за…

Шерлок сердито зыркнул на него исподлобья. Его нервные кисти беспокойно заметались в воздухе, чертя замысловатые фигуры и напоминая двух обезумевших колибри.

– Ты же на прошлой неделе разобрал все ручки в доме, чтобы сделать чернильную бомбу, помнишь? – Джон встал перед ним, уперев руки в боки. – Ну что, в чём дело?

Шерлок нахмурился ещё сильнее и показал на Джона, а потом на своё горло. И ещё раз. И ещё. А потом сложил руки на груди и театрально плюхнулся обратно на диван.

Джон весело расхохотался.

– Что?! Ты винишь меня? Ты считаешь, что в твоём нынешнем состоянии виноват я? – он развеселился ещё больше.

Шерлок обрадованно закивал, довольный своими блестящими способностями в изображении пантомим.

Джон наклонился к нему вплотную с Очень Серьёзным Лицом.

– Открою тебе небольшую тайну, друг мой. Никто, и уж точно не я, не просил тебя нырять за мной в эту чёртову реку, ясно? Я, между прочим, и сам справлялся _весьма неплохо_ …

Шерлок от души пнул его по голени босой ногой (ударившись при этом сильнее, чем ударив), а потом приподнялся, вцепился в джонов свитер и потянул на себя, вынуждая Джона сесть рядом. Затем он пребольно ткнул ему в грудь худым длинным пальцем.

– Ай, – охнул Джон. Шерлок ткнул его снова, посильнее. – _Ай_!

Шерлок дёрнулся было ткнуть его снова, но Джон перехватил его за запястье.

– Да понял я, понял, – сказал он. – Я. Моя особа. Я, Джон Хэмиш Уотсон…

Шерлок кивнул, а потом стал махать руками туда-сюда, туда-сюда, наискось разрубая воздух. Джон прищурился.

– Летал?

Шерлок замотал головой. Вот бестолковый, до чего же бестолковый! Он попытался ещё раз: погрозил пальцем туда-обратно, туда-обратно.

– Несносный! Я несносный?! Хм. Ну, должен признать, ты не первый, кто говорит мне…

Шерлок сжал виски и зарычал. Точнее пропищал. Он попытался снова: скрестил указательные пальцы, изображая знак «Х».

– Вампиры!

Шерлок откинулся назад и с чувством побился лбом об стену. Он был готов зарыдать от бессилия.

– Да шучу я, Шерлок, шучу. Ладно. _Не_. Я не что?

Воспрянув духом, Шерлок преувеличенно трагично провёл пальцем по горлу, потом изобразил себя, висящим в петле; следом несколько раз воткнул себе в грудь воображаемый нож и «умер» с открытыми глазами. А потом впился в Джона пронзительным взглядом. Тот смотрел на него, не отрываясь, и лицо его снова было серьёзным.

– Но я не умер, Шерлок. Ты же видишь.

Шерлок опять рывком поднялся и сел. Отчаянно замотал головой. И мотал до тех пор, пока Джон не заключил его лицо в свои тёплые сухие ладони, останавливая его яростный протест.

– Все умирают, Шерлок. Рано или поздно, – мягко улыбнулся Джон. – Так уж устроена жизнь.

Шерлок помотал головой, ткнул Джона в грудь, на этот раз не так сильно, и снова помотал головой. Джон вздохнул и закрыл глаза. Когда он открыл их снова, они подозрительно блестели. Напряжённый, с опущенными уголками губ, Шерлок пристально вглядывался в его лицо, ловя малейшие изменения.

– Что ж, это задача не из лёгких, и если бы об этом попросил кто-то другой, я бы, конечно, предпочёл отказаться, но… я посмотрю, что тут можно сделать, хорошо? Разумеется, только потому, что ты болеешь. Ну и потому, пожалуй, что я, действительно, у тебя в долгу.

Шерлок кивнул, и на лице его отразилось облегчение.

– Я постараюсь… никогда не умирать, хорошо? – Джон убрал руки и крепко-крепко сжал их на коленях.

Шерлок снова кивнул и открыл рот, и в этот миг он почти обрадовался тому, что не может говорить, ведь что бы он ни сказал сейчас, он наверняка бы всё испортил.

//

**3\. А ещё напиваться в стельку и целоваться у всех на виду**

В один из пронзительно студёных вечеров позднего ноября, за неделю устав до тошноты от шерлоковских лихорадочных рысканий по медицинским талмудам, бесконечных ядовитых смесей на столе и в раковине и постоянных отказов есть и мыться, Джон вытащил друга из квартиры силком.

Холодный колючий ветер отхлестал Шерлока по лицу, но паб оказался несравнимо хуже: шумный, прокуренный, кишащий отталкивающими людьми, он наводнял все органы чувств тошнотворными образами, звуками и запахами. Шерлок вжался в самый дальний угол у стенки и от всей души пожелал, чтобы всё сгинуло к чертям. С кружкой пива на полпути ко рту Джон окинул его быстрым взглядом.

– Ты как?

Шерлок отозвался бледным, едва заметным движением, шевельнув головой вправо и влево. Джон понимающе усмехнулся и подтолкнул выпивку к нему поближе.

– Расслабься, Шерлок, – подбодрил он его на ухо. – Мы здесь, чтобы развеяться и хорошо провести время.

– Однако тут нет ничего _хорошего_. Абсолютно. Более того, на мой взгляд, всё как раз наоборот. В данный момент я могу перечислить по меньшей мере 214 других занятий, которым я посвятил бы своё время с гораздо большей охотой и которые не требуют присутствия в этом ужасном, шумном, зловонном...

Джон подтолкнул его кружку ещё ближе. Шерлок напряжённо, неуклюже обхватил её ладонью и с усилием сделал несколько успокаивающих вдохов-выдохов. Джон допил своё пиво и заказал ещё.

– Напомни ещё раз, почему я согласился? – спросил Шерлок. Ему пришлось повторить свой вопрос ещё раз, погромче, потому что Джон его не услышал. Или не захотел.

– Потому что выходить в люди время от времени полезно, – терпеливо объяснил Джон. – Майк позвал меня, а я – тебя. У друзей так принято. Они иногда собираются вместе.

– Да, я слышал что-то такое. Ну и где Майк?

Джон взглянул на свои часы.

– Скоро должен прийти. Он предупредил, что немного задержи…

Шерлок не дослушал, потому что где-то за спиной оглушительно загрохотало, зазвенело, будто на пол обрушилась гора посуды; следом закричали, засвистели, захохотали, захлопали в ладоши, и от чрезмерной перегрузки всех органов чувств Шерлока закоротило. Он крепко зажмурился. Всё это слишком, слишком, слишком. Он схватил кружку перед собой и начал пить. И пил, пил, пил без остановки, пока не обнаружил, что двое неизвестных сопровождают его под белы рученьки к выходу. Интригующе. И совершенно непонятно.

Он скосил глаза вправо.

– Джон, – обрадовался и удивился он. А потом – влево. – Майк! А ты когда здесь появился?

Джон возвёл глаза к небу.

– Больше никогда в жизни, – поклялся он, переминаясь под громоздким весом навалившегося Шерлока.

– Я не понимаю, – недоуменно произнес Шерлок, запрокидывая лицо кверху. Какое чернющее небо! Какое бескрайнее! Да ещё луна! Восхитительная прекрасная луна! Как же он раньше не замечал луну? – Почему мы уходим? Мы же отлично проводили время, – он замялся. – Или нет?

– О да, всё было отлично. Пока ты не забрался на стол. А потом упал со стола. И стал приставать к бармену. Который мужчина. И вовсе не гей. А потом ты решил продемонстрировать, каким _должен быть_ бармен. А потом...

– Я – _что_?! – Шерлок остановился как вкопанный. Покачнулся. – Да я бы _ни за что на свете_ …

– И тем не менее. И это ещё далеко не всё, – Джон злился, Шерлоку это было ясно как божий день, потому что пальцы Джона сжимали его локоть весьма болезненно. – Вот, _вот_ что происходит, когда ты постоянно держишь всё в себе. Вот что происходит, когда ты, в конце концов…

– Полегче-полегче, – вступился Майк, чуть запинаясь. Джон понял, что Майк не намного трезвее Шерлока, и, призывая на выручку всё своё самообладание, на мгновение прикрыл глаза. Но потом всё же не выдержал и взорвался:

– Да где тут хоть одно чёртово такси?!

– Я не хочу ехать в такси. Я хочу прогуляться, – объявил Шерлок. – У меня что-то странное с головой. И с ногами. Мне нужно их… нужно проветриться. Голову, конечно, а не ноги, само собой разумеется.

– «Что-то странное» у тебя с головой потому, что ты в стельку пьян, Шерлок. Шесть кружек?! И это только те, что я видел. И ни крошки за целую неделю? Мне что, нельзя ни на секунду оставить тебя без присмотра?

Майк захихикал.

Шерлок высвободился из хватки своих надзирателей.

– Джон, – воззвал он, протягивая руки кверху, – взгляни на небо! Ты посмотри, какая луна! Как она прекрасна! Эта ночь создана для любви!

Джон коротко взглянул вверх.

– Угу. Мило. Очаровательно. А теперь не мог бы ты помочь?..

Он не договорил, потому что его вдруг швырнуло к стене паба, и через мгновение Шерлок целовал его – так, как его ещё не целовал никто и никогда. Губы Шерлока были холодными, отдавали пивом, виски и что там он ещё умудрился в себя влить, пока Джон не видел, и, чёрт возьми, целовался он просто потрясающе. Совершенно потрясающе. _Изумительно_. Иначе и быть не могло.

Голые кисти Шерлока ( _где, кстати, его перчатки? Его очень дорогие перчатки. Неужели он забыл их в пабе? Надо будет сходить проверить, потому что утром Шерлок будет в ярости, если они потеряют его перчатки_ ) ласково обнимали лицо Джона; холодные длинные пальцы скользили вдоль его шеи, а рот, расслабленный от алкоголя, жадно пожирал рот Джона и его язык, господи боже, _язык_. Это было невероятно возбуждающе, и влажно, и нежно, и потрясающе, и у Джона перехватило дыхание. Пряди его волос цеплялись за неровности кирпичной стены за спиной, и Джон выставил руки, чтобы оттолкнуть Шерлока, глотнуть хоть немного воздуха, но вместо этого его пальцы словно по собственной воле вцепились в отвороты шерлоковского пальто, и будь он проклят, если он не притягивал Шерлока ещё ближе.

Внезапно Шерлок оборвал поцелуй и отстранился, вызвав у Джона невольный протестующий вздох.

– Ты пьян, – голос подводил Джона – в горло будто песка насыпали.

– Ты тоже.

– Я – нет. Не очень. Не настолько. И уж явно не так сильно, как ты, потому что, ей-богу, это вот, сейчас, это было самое невообразимое, нелепое...

Кто-то тактично кашлянул совсем рядом.

Джон и Шерлок обернулись на звук. Майк. Они совсем забыли про Майка Стэмфорда, а тот, глядя на них, многозначительно улыбался и кивал, кивал и улыбался. Джону захотелось заехать кулаком прямо в его улыбающееся кивающее лицо.

– Что-то мне нехорошо, – пожаловался Шерлок.

– Да, точно, – спохватился Джон, отлепляясь от стены, и, выскальзывая из хватки Шерлока, тщетно попытался пригладить волосы. – Давайте-ка уже найдём хоть одно чёртово такси да _поскорее_.

//

**4\. И тут же признаваться Майку Стэмфорду в неподобающих чувствах**

Зажав Шерлока между собой, Джон и Майк успешно затолкали его в такси, потом выгрузили его оттуда и подняли по ступенькам на Бейкер-стрит, не допустив по пути излияния каких-либо телесных жидкостей из или на любого из трех участников действа.

К моменту, когда они без лишних церемоний свалили Шерлока на диван, Джон был удручающе трезв, Майк – раздражающе навеселе, а Шерлок – всё ещё в дымину пьян. Он тяжело застонал и зарылся лицом в подушки. Джон мимолётно встревожился – не задохнётся ли он так – но потом просто махнул на это рукой.

– Спасибо, приятель, – поблагодарил Джон. Майк улыбнулся, кивнул и не выразил ни малейшего намерения отправиться домой.

– Всегда рад помочь, – ответил он, и, похоже, совершенно искренне. Кто-кто, а Майк, судя по всему, от души _наслаждался_ происходящим. – Надо будет повторить как-нибудь. В ближайшем будущем.

– Ни за что, – отозвался Джон.

– Ясно, – кивнул Майк.

– Что ж… – намекнул Джон.

– Итак, – не поддался Майк. Он выразительно посмотрел на Шерлока, потом перевёл взгляд на Джона и обратно. – _Итак_ , – в его голосе отчётливо прозвучал вопрос.

– Итак, _ничего такого_ , – отмахнулся Джон. Он опустился в любимое кресло, откинулся на спинку, закрыл глаза и попытался переварить события вечера. – Шерлок не пьёт. Вообще. Он не пьёт и практически не ест, и он теряет всяческий контроль над собой, когда всё-таки сподобится выпить – ты и сам в этом убедился, ещё когда мы были в этом чёртовом пабе. Он просто выпил слишком много сегодня, ну и… А я… просто оказался под рукой. Он этого даже не вспомнит. И это абсолютно ничего не значило. Вот и всё. Конец истории.

– Хмм, – многозначительно хмыкнул Майк. Джон открыл глаза. И от всей души пожелал, чтобы Майк уже перестал так откровенно _лыбиться_.

Шерлок застонал.

– Шерлок, ты как там? – позвал Майк.

Шерлок разлепил один глаз.

– Ты, – пробормотал он.

– Ага.

– _Ты_ , – на этот раз голос прозвучал более отчётливо; Шерлок ткнул указующим перстом в сторону Майка. – Это _ты_ всё устроил.

– Неужели? – захихикал Майк. Он плюхнулся рядом с Шерлоком, который, пошатываясь, с трудом принял сидячее положение.

Джон тяжело вздохнул и устало потёр лицо ладонями.

– Спасибо ещё раз, Майк, – он махнул в сторону двери, мол, на выход. Майк проигнорировал его намёк, слишком захваченный той околесицей, что нёс Шерлок.

– О да, да-да-да. Ты хоть знаешь, что ты сделал в тот день, когда привёл Джона в лабораторию?

– Просвети меня, – разулыбался Майк. Его круглое лицо сильно покраснело.

– Ты, – сказал Шерлок, ткнув Майка в плечо, – ты изменил ход истории. Ты изменил всё. Ты... ты изменил не только жизнь Джона, но и, совершенно определённо, _мою_ тоже. Ты это понимаешь? Потому что ты правда, правда-правда, правда-правда- _правда_ изменил всё.

Майк продолжал улыбаться.

– И в очень, очень-очень хорошую, просто супер отличную сторону, – Шерлок разулыбался в ответ. – А я, кажется, ещё ни разу не поблагодарил тебя за это как следует. Так что спасибо. Спасибо тебе, Майк. Спасибо, спасибо, спасибо-спасибо-спасибо тебе...

– Шерлок, – одёрнул его Джон. Хоть бы хны.

– И Джон тоже должен сказать тебе спасибо. Он уже говорил? – он повернулся к Джону. – Ты уже говорил Майку спасибо?

– Спасибо, Майк, – проскрежетал тот сквозь зубы.

– И знаешь, что ещё? – Шерлок повернулся обратно к Майку и заговорщически склонил голову набок.

Джон мученически вздохнул.

– Ты такой симпатичный.

Джон вздохнул ещё раз. Майк сморгнул.

– Что, правда?

Шерлок энергично закивал.

– Очень-очень, – он зарылся лицом Майку в шею. Майк заверещал. Джон вскочил с кресла.

– Он лизнул меня! Этот больной придурок лизнул меня в ухо!

Джон выровнял Шерлока и сел рядом, подперев его собой с другой стороны. Шерлока между ними слегка штормило.

– Да, с ним это бывает. Временами на него находит.

– А ты, – продолжил Шерлок, едва ощутимо кренясь в сторону Джона.

– О господи, только не это, – Джон приготовился к неизбежному.

– Ты не такой уж и глупый.

– Я знаю.

– С моей стороны было неправильно заявить тебе об этом. Я просто был... расстроен. Очень расстроен. Той глупостью, что ты совершил, – он помолчал немного. – Ты _совсем_ не глупый. Просто низенький, – он ласково потрепал Джона по макушке. – И очень милый.

Майк хихикнул. Джон протрезвел окончательно и бесповоротно, и в нём проснулась жажда крови.

– В общем и целом, – резюмировал Шерлок, – нам нравится Майк, нам с Джоном. Хотя это не любовь, конечно, ведь любим мы друг друга.

Джон страдальчески вздохнул.

– _Да же_? – потребовал подтверждения Шерлок, пихнув его локтем в бок. Джон посмотрел на него долгим и выразительным взглядом. Шерлок пихнул его ещё раз.

– Да, – кивнул Джон, сдаваясь. – Да, действительно, так и есть.

– Потому что благодаря ему мы встретили друг друга. И теперь мы вместе. А если бы не Майк, мы бы вместе не были. Так что он нам нравится. Очень.

Майк лыбился во все тридцать два. Джон вздохнул. Шерлок икнул и навалился на него. Его ладонь скользнула в ладонь Джона, и он обдал его шею влажным пивным дыханием.

– Нам нравится Майк. Правда. Очень, очень нравится.

// 

**5\. И, наконец, наряжать рождественскую ёлку**

Морозным ветреным днём, в канун Рождества, Шерлок взлетел по ступенькам в квартиру, принося с собой облако холодного зимнего воздуха и запах снега, и остановился как вкопанный.

– Что, – осведомился он, – это такое?

Джон поднялся с пола и широким жестом обвёл комнату.

– А разве не очевидно?

Оно, конечно, было очевидней некуда, но сомнений в Шерлоке не поубавилось. Все предыдущие годы квартиру к празднику за несколько недель до самого торжества украшали Джон и миссис Хадсон, но в этом году миссис Хадсон уехала к сестре, а значит, ответственность за праздничное оформление и настроение ложилась исключительно на Джона. Он всерьёз обдумывал, стоит украшать квартиру или нет; Шерлок, само собой, не высказался ни за, ни против, и кажется, вообще не заметил, какой месяц на дворе, и в итоге Джон решил не нарушать традицию.

Ель была чуть большеватой и чуть кривоватой, но хвоя пахла чудесно, и Джон выглядел чудесно, и Шерлок только что закрыл очередное дело, хотя это не имело особого значения прямо сейчас.

На кухонном столе, втиснутая между пробирками и микроскопом, высилась видавшая виды картонная коробка. Шерлок взглянул на неё, потом – на Джона, и тот едва заметно шевельнул плечом.

– Не знаю, я подумал, может, в этом году ты захочешь… помочь.

Шерлок взвесил варианты. Он мог бы с лёгкостью отказаться, приведя сколько угодно подходящих отговорок, и Джон с такой же лёгкостью закрыл бы на это глаза, но вместо этого он стряхнул снег с пальто и кивнул.

– Безусловно.

Джон в своём рождественском свитере поставил рождественские песни, налил в бокалы рождественское вино, и вместе с Шерлоком они стали наряжать рождественскую ёлку. Когда всё было сделано, уже порядком стемнело.

– Так, а теперь смотри.

Джон включил гирлянду. На душе у Шерлока вдруг стало легко и светло, и он сглотнул несколько раз, прежде чем голос вновь подчинился ему.

– Очень… мило.

– Очень.

Они поужинали, а потом просто сидели в тишине, купаясь в мягком мерцании огоньков и потягивая вино.

– Ты когда-нибудь думал, как бы сложилась твоя жизнь, если бы мы не встретились?

Джон улыбнулся.

– Иногда. Обычно когда меня чуть не застрелят или отрежут что-нибудь ценное, или когда я чуть не утону, или…

– Я говорил не об этом.

– Я знаю. И да, иногда думаю. А ты?

– Подобные размышления меня неизменно… расстраивают, поэтому я стараюсь их избегать.

– Если что, об этом можно вообще не думать. Какой смысл? Мы ведь в любом случае встретились, и это главное.

– Согласен.

Шерлок потихоньку цедил вино и теребил ткань брюк.

– Просто… в жизни столько зависит от случая. Как люди с этим мирятся? Вот встречается им определённый человек в определённый момент, и они даже не знают, как он изменит их жизнь, к лучшему или худшему. А что если мы так и не встретим того, кто нам нужен? Как вообще узнать об этом? Это всё так…

– Пугающе?

Шерлок с усилием сглотнул и пожал плечами.

– Случайно. Непредсказуемо.

– Я, пожалуй, не верю в случайности. Мне больше нравится верить в судьбу. В счастливые совпадения.

– Это не очень-то научно.

– Однозначно.

– И в итоге всё снова упирается в Майка. Он ведь… Это всё он. Он…

– Не начинай. Пожалуйста. Даже. Не. Вздумай.

Шерлок замолчал. Мигали огоньки. За окнами падал снег, укрывая прохожих, спешащих по своим делам. Джон взглянул на Шерлока.

– Суть в том, что мы _встретились_ , ведь так? Неужели нельзя… просто радоваться этому?

Шерлок кивнул. Это было определённо в его силах. Прямо сейчас радость переполняла его.

Джон прочистил горло.

– Между прочим, ты мог бы… сказать мне напрямую.

Повисло долгое молчание. Наконец Шерлок слегка повернул голову в его сторону.

– О чём?

– О том. Ты мог бы сказать мне первому. Ну, ты знаешь. До того, как откровенничать со стариной Майком.

И снова долгое молчание, теперь чуть более неловкое. На этот раз горло прочистил Шерлок.

– Да, наверное.

– И, серьёзно, неужели обязательно нужно было напиваться до полупотери пульса… чтобы всё-таки выразить свои чувства?

Шерлок поморщился.

– О, Джон, ей-богу. _Чувства_? – уголок рта презрительно дёрнулся кверху.

Джон улыбнулся.

– За Майка, – предложил он, поднимая свой бокал.

– Определённо.

Чуть позже Шерлок соскользнул на пол и устроился перед Джоном, прислонившись к его тёплым крепким ногам. А через мгновение Джон коснулся его макушки и стал гладить его по голове.

– Мне нравится, – пробормотал Шерлок.

– Я на это и надеялся.

И вдруг – Рождество, и эта ёлка, и снег, и вино, и рука Джона у него на голове, и его голова у Джона на коленях, и ещё снег, и подарки, и печенье, и сладости, и праздничная обёрточная бумага, и миссис Хадсон на следующей неделе, и в это мгновение, в это самое мгновение – _всё-всё_. Абсолютно всё.

Потом Джон убрал руку. Прикрыл рот. Зевнул. Мгновение истаяло. Шерлок улыбнулся.

Он потянулся назад, не глядя, поймал пальцы Джона и крепко, с чувством сжал их.

За окнами всё падал снег.

//

**–** **Конец** **–**


End file.
